my K Entertainment characters
by teamkickass
Summary: my background story/ies  for clan Infamous fic made by the wonderful K entertainment.    enjoy!  hopefully anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my character profile thingy for K entertainment's Clan Infamous, I love you Kel!**

… **uhh ANYWAY- this is the profile background for Aiko Rayndcyjeun fun fact Aiko is a Japanese girl name meaning Love child. And Rayndcyjeun is Heartsavior in Al bhed. Hope you enjoy!**

_Aiko's father was one of the richest men in all of Ivalice. Her family was rich enough to live in Arcades, and she had to dress in fancy cloths, which she oh so hated._

_She was a beautiful girl, with long pink hair tied in a ponytail, she had dark black eyes that held a certain depth in them and pale white skin. She had to wear a long red dress as she walked the streets of Arcades. Thinking long and hard how she wanted to leave this life. Oh sure she was rich and could buy anything she wanted, sure she lived in the rich safe city of Arcades. Sure she had the body of which many girls dreamed to have. But, her mother was dead at her childbirth and her father hated her. He spioled her, yet hated her. And no matter how many things she owned, none could replace the love and freedom she wanted. She walked near two of her friends, err, not really what friends should be, But it was all she had._

Hello my name is Aiko, I am a songwriter, but I have no talent to sing whatsoever. I learned to live with it, though. It doesn't really matter if one can sing or not, does it?

"Oh Aiko, have you heard the most stupid thing ever?" a tall girl with short blonde hair asked me

"whats that?" I asked Mnuri

"well I heard that some stupid dude got kicked out of clan centurio, like it really matters but it seems the fool has made his own hunters clan." she scoffed. "I bet your wondering how I know this aren't you" she gave her smile hoping I would say something. But I didn't because I already knew how she knew. But none of that really mattered in my mind right now. For the longest time I wanted to leave this place. I hated the empire, and I hated Vayne, but I kept thinking about how would I leave and were would I go.

Was this the answer?

I had never been so moved to do anything in my life before, it means something. All my life I… I had been unloved by my own Father, this Is it I can leave now.

"excuse me." I ran quickly back to my house I searched through my things, taking only what was Necessary I picked my cloths wisely, I had to try and think Dalmascan style… or something like that anyway. I chose a brown button up shirt that has no sleeves, my brown knee pants that fit tightly around my waist and legs I looked at my jewelry, I chose my mothers bracelet, which was the only thing I had left of her, my seashell necklace that my cousin gave me and my earring. It was long and had red and pink gems in it. I thought it was beautiful. I soon went out to the Airship dock and paid for the one that ws going straight to Rabanastre the Accountant looked at me funny but I ignored it. It would seem odd how a young Arcadian girl such as myself would want to go to Dalmasca. I told her it was of no importance and I just wanted to sight see.

" but where would your parents be at this hour?" the Lady asked.

I struggled with coming up a lie for this and I made a grimacing face.

"they are just busy, they said I could leave to Dalmasca if I wished. Why are you asking me this? Do you not trust my family?"

The lady shook her head and Apologized. I remember heading on the ship, I had never been on an airship before and it made me sick I left for bed almost immediately and I had the most strange dream. A dream of a song of most a song with the most beautiful sound to it.

Sing our song

Melodies ring

Across our hearts

And a memory

never to forget

Singing across the wind

You and I remember

As we walk to a

Place to call home

My home

Where I know I belong

Where dreams

Can become reality

Someday

I know I'll be

Here at home

My place that I call home

String together our souls

Binded together

From yours to mine

Talking of journeys

It will be nice

But I am home

My home

where I know I belong

Where dreams

Can become reality

Someday

I know I'll be

here at home

My place that I call home

Then I heard a chorus of unknown words to me. Like in another language and I never wanted to wake up.

But we made it to Rabanastre and I had to leave my dream, I had to leave the song. which I write on paper and put it in my pack along with my other things I wondered how I would get in. do you have to do some sort of interview? I hope not, I am horrible with interviews, oh well. I had to give it my all.

**Now I leave the rest up to you K entertainment! It kinda sucks, but oh well. Basically Aiko is a young girl who ran away from home because she didn't feel loved with her father, she is a weird Arcadian, but doesn't make a good Dalmascan either. Nor does she suit Nalbina or Rozaria. She is kind of like an outcast in the world of Ivalice. But not as big as Lyric, my friends made up character **

***I'm so sorry I feel like I spammed you with garbage Kel. T.T . I hope you'll forgive me for that* next I will -try- to write a backstory of Lyric… which is going to be hard since she is not my character (sigh) oh well**

**Thank you for reading this **

**~Katy**


	2. Chapter 2 Lyric Tame

**Lyric Tame and how she met Aiko.**

**Yes this is Lyrics part of the story and how she met Aiko, perhaps this will make more since then the lousy Bio I posted. * I am SO sorry about that.* T.T anyway, this is Lyric Tame, a young girl with long black hair and icy eyes. She was raised on a different planet and had to travel to Ivalice for her sisters last wish before she died. She had to leave her safe home for a world she never knew. Oh and also, note that its like 4:00am here so if it looks a bit weird, that's because I am an idiot and is trying to write when I haven't slept yet. _-_**

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_**enjoy**_**!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"ugh.. Desserts are so hot. Damn it. I wonder when I'll reach Rabanastre. Or whatever the name of that town. Is.. Geez, why put a city in the middle of a dessert. Gah." I wiped my sweating forehead and groaned. I wasn't much of a crybaby but this was ridiculous, really, on Droid the temperature was always comfortable. Never to hot or to cold. Just right, here, in Ivalice, it was hot, really hot. The dessert was wide and hot. Some wolves and…walking Cacti… were roaming around I learned not to bother with them, I tried to avoid hungry wolves and just ignore the Cacti, I had some sort of sword on my waist. A departure present from a friend saying that I would need this when I came to Ivalice I also had a dagger that had a green handle, it felt funny like ever slash I made with it seemed to want to make some sort of heavy wind with it. No one ever told me the name of it and said not to worry about it. It was a dagger that was used in Ivalice for hunting and fighting. I sighed and put my hands in the pockets of my purple skinny jeans, I also wore a black veil brides shirts. Oh, and in case your wondering, Black veil Brides is a musical band from Droid. One of my favorite bands, I loved them.

But I bet this world doesn't even have music like that. I made a face, well damn, just my luck I guess. "damn, why did I wear dark cloths? I shouldn't have done that, why didn't someone tell me I was going to be in a dessert? Oh well." I looked up to the sky. I don't know how long I stared at it, it was a beautiful blue that stretched on forever and I smiled "maybe this isn't so bad."

Grrrr

"huh?" I looked ahead of me and saw a orange wolf like creature. I unsheathed my sword and weeded it off, not killing, but scaring it away, why kill when you don't have to?

"sorry." I walked around some more vored out of my mind until I saw a little girl. No really she was short. She also had long pink hair, was it dyed? Did these people dye their hair? She had on a brown sleeveless shirt with brown shorts the hung a little low she had on a lot of jewelry, well to me at least. I walked up to her and almost scared the pee out of her when I asked her if she knew where Rabanastre was.

Aiko'POV

I went out to the dessert to explore it, for I had never been in one before. And oh I was excited there was also something else I had wanted to do out here as well, but who would've expected a guest to be there, she had on the most odd cloths. A black shirt that had big letters that said Black Veil Brides on it, which utterly confused me, black veil brides? What could that possibly mean? she had on pants that were a dark purple, dark hair and piercing blue eyes, compared to her I was a bit formally dressed.

"hey do you know where the town called Rabanastre is? I am wanting to join a hunter clan call Clan Infamous." I gasped, she was here the same reason I was!

"what a coincidence! I am here for the same reason! Hello Ma'am, My name is Aiko Rayndcyjeun, I am pleased to met you" I gave a small bow to the taller woman.

"I'm.. Lyric Tame"

I smiled "how funny, I just so happen to be a songwriter."

Lyric's POV

Hello, this chick was weird. She bowed to me.

BOWED to ME! There is something wrong with that! When she came back up she showed me the was to Rabanastre and of course I was going the wrong way all along. -.- just my luck, at one point she asked me the question I was dreading.

"excuse me miss, not to be rude or anything, but why does you shirt say 'Black Veil Brides?'"

I mentally groaned, if they didn't know that band then they didn't know any of the other good bands I listen to. I answered the question flatly.

"it's a band from where I come from, Which isn't anywhere near here." I said looking over the horizon " I come from Droid, and the only reason I am here now is because of my sister."

"your sister?" the girl asked me, she was curious, I smirked at that. " she made one last wish before she died. 'Lyric, go to a planet called Ivalice and become part of a clan called Infamous, I know it will be there and I need you to go. One last time, one last time. I must see the world through you eyes.'" I stopped walking and repeated her last words to myself over and over. The pink haired chick touched my shoulder

"is there anything wrong miss."

"don't call me miss." I made a face, yep this chick was weird

"I-I'm sorry." the Aiko girl walked a little further than I. maybe she could tell I wanted to be left alone right now. We walked some more the wind was the only thing breaking the dead silence that threatened us. "Oh!" she turned and ran towards me, "may I borrow your dagger, I need something to make a very important decision"

Had she gone crazy? I reluctantly handed it over and she as if with no worry of being cut what so ever took it and held behind her head where the hair bow was. She held it slightly above that piont and with her eyes tightly shut…

Aiko POV

I cut it. I cut all my ties to Arcadia, all my ties to the past, the hair that took three years to get it this long, I cut. Most people wouldn't see this as a big deal, and maybe it shouldn't have been, but for me, an Arcadian girl living a spoiled rich life. This was a life changing decision. I let the magenta strand flow in the wind and I slowly opened my eyes. I felt different, I don't know how, but something was different. Lyric stared at me with a puzzled look and I slightly bowed and quietly said a mere thank you and gave her back the Gladius Dagger.

_The two new allies headed back to the royal city to begin there new adventure_

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_**did you like it?**_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**AND…. I'm out. This is (hopefully) all I am going to write for my character and Lyric. Unless Amber or someone makes an OC to. So then… yeah, ANYWAY! **

**I hope enjoyed! **

***I am sorry Kel for writing this, I know its not all that good. But I hope you can forgive me for that. T.T I am not the best writer out there. (sigh) oh well, I hope you kinda enjoyed it at least.***

**Oh! Reviews on how you guys like my character and Lyric. Now if you don't mind I feel like rubbish and Needs sleep so….bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3 songs

**The only thing I request out of K entertainment, is to emphasize that Aiko is a songwriter. So I made a special chapter with a couple of her/ mine songs in it that I would like you to somehow use if possible. **

**My moonlight**

morning light by the sunrise

our virtues unwavering

carrying the wills of our savior

lay down your swords for all eternity

vibrant fire storm

flame in our soul

of the sun and fire light to show

my moonlight

fly and fight

waiting in the sky

one day. one night then

my moonlight

my moonlight

hanging onto desperate

lovers and dreams

care not of the world

rashness will only wound your soul

vibrant fire storm

flame in our soul

of the sun and fire light to show

my moonlight

fly and fight

waiting in the sky

one day. one night then

my moonlight

my moonlight

watching

blooming white flower

watching

sky swords in dragons

watching

blooming white flower

watching

sky swords in dragons

vibrant fire storm

flame in our soul

of the sun and fire light to show

my moonlight

fly and fight

waiting in the sky

one day. one night then

my moonlight

my moonlight

vibrant fire storm

flame in our soul

of the sun and fire light to show

my moonlight

my moonlight

my moonlight

my moonlight

**Fairy**

Run into a fire

Light away father

I am a distance

Maybe then I am

Crying out into a void

I wish you could hear me

Then then maybe

I won't be alone!

Are you ready for my tears

endless flaws, endless fears

See the scars all over my heart

Why do you not come home?

Fairy

Why are running away from me?

Fairy

I am your dear lost friend

See that fire you went into

Are you ready for an endless lose

Fairies

Will you learn how to fly?

Fairies

I want you to Become mine

Sore up into the sky

Never look back by

Me Just open up and fly

Don't ever fall down!

Fairy soaring

Up, up and let my melodies ring

Fairy fly

Far from me, I want you to be free

Fairy love

Graceful and endless like a crystal cove

Fairy tales

will Always become my lies and hide me

Fairy go

Fairy so

Fairies home

Back into my heart so

Fly into to sky

Holding all your light

All your hope

Fly

**thank you for reading this, hopefully, last chapter. and I'm sorry for updating this. I will stop now.**


	4. Chapter 4 parents background for Aiko

**I fail to keep my word… T.T **

**And this also comes out a lot later than I wanted it too, sorry if this is late.**

**Well, this is a bit.. Of an odd thing… If be some odd chance that the clan were to run into Aiko's father.. Well, I'm just gonna give more background to cover up a few holes…. Aiko's Mother, Mai, is dead, she died almost exactly a year after Aiko was born, her father, Daiki, was in distraught when he lost his beautiful and talented wife. And he could never bring him self to love the person he saw was at blame for it.. His Daughter, Aiko. **

**When Daiki found out about his daughter running away, he issued the bare minimum to get her back. Mainly because he felt that Mai would not approve of their daughter running away. Holy, the servant and Uncle of Aiko, Mai's younger brother, however was very worried about the girls conditions. **

**Daiki is tall and blonde, his hair is slicked back and he wears fancy red frilly shirts with black dress pants. He has weary, gray eyes. **

**Holy Looks a lot like Noel from FF XIII-2.. But his hair is a coppery brown. He mostly wears a ratty, baggy, dark velvet shirt and pants.**

… **well, err. Here I go.. Again…**

"not the most wise thought, my lord…" Holy started

"and what does that possibly mean?" the man looked at Holy, who bowed respectfully.

"I thought you would take the matter farther. After all, she is your daughter…"

The man turn on Holy and scoffed "that girl… she ran away on her on whim, I have no interest in it…" his voice was calm yet cold, Holy sighed under his breath, then he looked deadly at Daiki.

"Lord Daiki, if I may, I honestly believe that Lady Mai would heavily disagree with you. She would believe that you should take whatever means necessary to get her-"

The man stepped forward and barked threateningly "How dare you! Have you forgotten who is responsible for Mai's death?"

"surely you do not believe a baby cause it."

"I do! Mai was in perfect health before she gave birth to her!" he hung his head, Mai's death injured him greatly, he saw Aiko as an omen, a curse, how else could Mai have died? " I have done my part in this matter, you have no right to speak to me like that. You are dismissed."

"but" Holy began to protest.

"NOW!"

Holy sighed and gave in, he left the room and barely controlled himself from slamming the door. He held his eyes tightly shut and then just sighed hopelessly. "I think I am more worried about you than anyone, Aiko… I'm sorry. I wish your Mother was still here… she'd get some sense into Daiki…" he walked up on the top deck of the grand house. He began slowly and quietly singing a song Mai used to sing to Aiko in the year that they had together. The song itself was given the title " A Place to Call Home". Mai wrote it, for Aiko, though he did not know why.

"My home

Where I know I belong

Where dreams

Can become reality

Someday

I know I'll be

Here at home

My place that I call home"

O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O

_Mai held her enlarged stomach smiling and talking non-stop about her soon to be born baby girl, se talked about how the baby would grow up to be a beautiful, kind, and loving child, talked about how they would become a happy family… Daiki was not near as cold hearted back then either. _

_Then Mai wrote the song, the song that she said would be sung to her daughter every night. _

O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O

He stopped singing… suddenly realizing something, something that pulled everything together. He realized why Aiko ran away, Daiki, had always looked down upon her, always blamed her for something she did not understand. Mai wouldn't want that, what she wanted was Daiki to se all the brightness that was in Aiko, to see that Mai would live on forever inside of her, and protect her… Aiko must've felt lonely, and hurt, so she is trying to find herself a place of belonging.. A place to call home. Holy smiled sadly "I understand, Aiko, but.. When you find that place… come visit me.. I could understand if you didn't want to.. But…. I know I could've been there for you more, and I am sorry, but I do indeed care.. I do.. Even if Daiki doesn't… Miss Aiko."


End file.
